


Tenebrous

by JBLO



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBLO/pseuds/JBLO
Summary: Shae Bremey is the skeptical daughter of two fanatics. She's just trying her hardest to get through life unscathed by her parents' lunacy. Unfortunately for her, the son of Satan won't be overlooked.





	1. Rising

My parents have always been insane. 

They kept their religion close to their hearts and in our home. For most, this would be normal, considering many families share religious beliefs, but my parents worshipped a different kind of God. Or to be more frank, no God at all. 

To put it plainly, my parents are Satanists. They went to church every week, and performed rituals to try and invoke a closer relationship with the Devil. 

I made it clear from a young age that I wanted to be far removed from their faith. As a child, I hid from the dark words they chanted, and shied away from the daily wrongdoings they executed to please their ‘saviour’. At first, they were disappointed. They tried encouraging me to go to church with them. 

One sacrificial ritual ended those visits for me permanently.

Although I don’t agree with my parents’ beliefs, they are still my family. I have even tried praying to God himself to help them see reason, regardless of the fact that I don’t even believe in Him. But my parents are my blood. They’re the only family I have, to my knowledge, and I love them just as much as they are crazy. 

 

&&&&

 

I walked downstairs and bounded toward the kitchen. My high school career was nearing its end, and my last days were coming up this week. I had applied to all of the universities away from home, and was happy to be leaving for Princeton at the end of the summer. I’d been longing for the opportunity to put some distance between my family and I. As of late, they had been exceptionally abnormal. 

My parents were already up, buzzing around the kitchen. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table and looked up from her newspaper as I sat down across from her. She beamed at me, and my dad handed me a large manila folder. 

“You have some mail.” My mother said. Her smile big, looking as if it would break her face in half, “It’s from Harvard. The _big_ envelope!” She squealed. 

Harvard was my first choice, but I had given up hope a few weeks ago after not hearing back from them. I almost couldn’t contain my excitement as I ripped the envelope open. 

_Dear Ms. Bremey,_

_Congratulations! On behalf of the office of Undergraduate Admission, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to Harvard’s Class of 2019._

“I got in.” I whispered, barely registering the words printed. My mind drew a blank, unable to express my happiness. 

“You got in?” My mother asked, her eyes hopeful. I looked at her, tears blurring my vision. 

“I GOT IN!” Feeling started to flood back into my body and I jumped up from the excitement. 

My parents joined me in my elation, bringing me in for hugs and offering congratulations. 

“Well, we have to celebrate! Let’s go out for dinner tonight. How about that wonderful French restaurant?”

“Le Papillon? Yes, that would be lovely.” 

Their voices faded as I thought about all the possibilities. Of my future. 

Away from my family and all the problems that followed them. 

 

&&&&

 

Dinner flew by with great food and the sounds of our wine glasses clinking. By the time we arrived home it was dark, and I was ready for my warm bed. 

We drove up to the house to find someone standing at our door. She sported a black overcoat that covered a vibrant red gown and she wore an overjoyed expression. I recognized her from my visits at my parents’ church. 

“Pastor Dayes is here.” My mother piped, surprised. 

“We should have not neglected service today.” My father responded. I frowned, only just realizing they must have skipped church to take me to dinner. 

“Good evening, Pastor Dayes,” My mother called out as we exited the car, “to what do we owe this pleasure?”

“Craig,” Mrs. Dayes nodded at my father, “Julie,” and then at my mother, “I have wonderful news!”

We arrived at the front door where she stood, barely containing her glee. My mother ushered her into the house, “Please, come in! Let’s talk over some tea and biscuits.” 

I snorted. My parents could seem so normal at times. 

Mrs. Dayes shot me a look of acknowledgement before following my parents to the dining room. She usually approached me in a stand-offish manner because of my lack of faith. I started stripping off my shoes and jacket, while trying to overhear their conversation. 

“It has begun. He has risen!” Mrs. Dayes exclaimed. 

Gasps from both my parents. “Are you sure?” My mother uttered. 

“How do you know?” My father managed out. 

“Madeline brought him to us today. He had wandered in the day before. He found _us_!” The pastor gushed, “You should have seen him! You _need_ to see him, tomorrow at the potluck!”

“Of course!” My parents were starting to splutter. 

I rolled my eyes, tuning them out and walking upstairs. I plopped down on my bed, trying to concentrate on my acceptance to Harvard instead of my fanatical family. It was odd that the Pastor was in our home, late at night. It wasn’t something that ever happened. 

My mind drifted off to this one who had ‘risen’. I scoffed at their idiocy and their fantastical views. My parents always went on about the **one** who would rise, plunging the world into blackness and chaos. 

I can be an avid believer when it comes to spiritual and supernatural occurrences. It doesn’t happen often, but I’ll admit it’s fun to study and collect information. Creepy and shadowy stories of ghouls and ghosts are pleasant to hear. I am, however, certain there’s no such thing as demons and angels, and it frustrates me that my folks can’t see that. I groaned, instead shoving the thoughts out of my mind and grabbing the manila folder on my bedside table. 

My golden ticket out of insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of Michael in this chapter xo  
> Please let me know what you think! This is my first time writing fanfiction, and I welcome feedback :)


	2. Fixated

“This is a special occasion, Shae.” My mother sighed, “It would mean a lot to your father and I if you came.” 

“Fine.” I grumbled. I felt like a petulant child, and hated it. But I really dreaded joining my parents at church. I didn’t want to encourage their skewed ideas. 

I crossed my arms and let out a slow breath, “I’ll come this _one_ time.” 

“Great!” She squealed, “Wear something nice. We are meeting the Antichrist after all, we need to look sharp.” She hurried out of my bedroom, radiating excitement. 

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose to try and calm the headache that was beginning to brew along the left side of my head. 

My parents caught me up this morning on the news Mrs. Dayes delivered last night. Apparently, a young man had ambled into the church the other day and presented himself as the Antichrist. The very one they’d all been waiting for who would bring the world to ruins. 

I shrugged it off at first, but as their babbling became more outrageous, I snapped. I told them that they needed to **grow up**. That their teenage daughter shouldn’t feel like the only rational person in the family. And that I was sick of hearing about their murky perceptions of what was clearly pure delusion. 

I did feel bad. Which is why, when my mother approached me about accompanying them to the potluck tonight, I caved. 

I just hoped no grisly activities would happen during meal time. 

I put on a white silk blouse and some high-waisted skinny jeans. I stood in front of my mirror, assessing my outfit. I had freshly cut my hair a week ago, and my brown tresses framed my face in a way that didn’t sit quite well with me. I huffed at my reflection, sensing that everything was going to seem negative tonight. 

“Shae, are you ready?” My father called up the stairs, “We don’t want to be late!”

“Coming!” I grabbed my purse and a light leather jacket. Both of my parents were already in the car as I locked the front door. I clambered into the car, feeling their elation like a thick fog on a damp day. 

The car ride was alive with their chatter, which I tuned out, only offering a ‘yeah’ and ‘mm-hm’ every time they directed a question my way. 

Their church wasn’t what you’d picture a typical church to be. It was a hole in the wall, at the end of a sketchy alleyway. My heels echoed loudly against the concrete as we approached a burly man guarding the metal door. He held the door open, nodding us along. 

The hallway was dark, but I could hear that the room ahead was filled with commotion. 

As we entered the church, I could clearly see that everyone was present today. No doubt, none of these cheery churchgoers would give up the opportunity of meeting the Antichrist. 

As we joined the party, an older woman with red hair caught our attention. 

“Craig! Julie!” She got up and rushed toward us. She wore the same joyous expression my parents had been sporting since last night. 

“Madeline! How are you?” My mother asked, bringing the woman in for a hug. 

“I’m great, of course! We’re all rejoicing! Can you believe it?” My parents nodded happily, giggling like little fan girls. As I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time, Madeline’s gaze landed on me. 

“And this is your daughter?” She asked, eyebrow raised. I gave her a small smile and a sharp nod. 

“I’m Shae. Nice to meet you.” I extended my hand for the woman. Regardless of the fact that I didn’t want to be here, I still had manners. 

She didn’t meet my handshake, instead opting to look me up and down, “Ah yes, the non-believer. Well, missy, you’re in for a _treat_ tonight.” She turned on her heels, beckoning us toward a table at the back of the room. 

_Rude_.

At the table sat a young man. He wore all black and his hair was a honey blond. People crowded around him, gawking and whispering. He looked slightly uncomfortable, and I assumed this was the prince of darkness everyone here was so moved by. I was surprised with how… _ordinary_ he looked. To be honest, I had expected someone older and scarier. 

Just as I finished that thought, he looked up, narrowing vibrant blue eyes right at me. I faltered, falling behind my parents and Madeline. 

His eyes were, for a lack of a better word, piercing. It felt like he was looking inside me, instead of at me.

His stare didn’t waver from mine as we got closer to his table. 

Madeline stopped in front of him, making an exaggerated gesture, “Craig, Julie, this is our liberator – Michael.” 

My parents dipped, bowing low. I stayed rooted upright, feeling awkward as Michael’s eyes stayed fixed on me. 

Madeline shot me an annoyed look, almost imploring me to do the same as my parents. When she realized I wouldn’t comply, she sighed, “And this is their daughter. Shae, was it?” 

“Y-yes.” I stuttered, “Nice to meet you…?” My words trailed off into a question, not sure what the right protocol was with addressing the fabricated Antichrist, _God_ forbid I say the wrong thing in a room of full wack-jobs. 

His lips quirked upwards, “The pleasure is all mine.” 

I was having trouble keeping eye contact with him. The feelings of dread and excitement flooded my body, creating a weird mix of emotions inside of me.

My mother broke the unseen tension that had formed between Michael and I by taking my arm and pulling me towards her. 

“It is an honor to be in your presence,” She bowed again, “Please, feel free to ask anything of us. We are here to serve.” I almost rolled my eyes once more, but something stopped me as Michael raised an eyebrow at me. 

His gaze flickered to my mother, and I let out a breath that I didn’t know I’d been holding in. 

“That’s very nice.” He said slowly. He then motioned at the table that held all the food.

“Please, eat. I just finished telling everyone that I want you to go about your potluck like normal and have fun.” His voice was velvety, tone low and smooth. 

It made my heart race a beat faster. 

My father nodded his head frantically, “Of course, of course!” he said and ushered us to the table in the middle. 

I felt Michael’s eyes on me while I filled my plate and sat down beside my parents. 

I chanced a look at him, only to meet his unmoving stare. He then dipped his head low to talk to Madeline who was sat in front of him. Her eyes traveled over to me and she gave me a big toothy smile. It border-lined manic. 

What the _fuck_. 

More people came to our side of the table to greet my parents. I mostly ignored them, only perking up when they addressed me directly. I kept sneaking looks at Michael, always finding him staring in my direction. 

At one point he stands, yelling at Madeline. Something about an instruction manual?

She looks taken aback, but soothes him and he takes his seat again. I use this time to study him a little more. He seems slightly unhinged, his hair is disheveled and there are dark bags under his eyes. 

Even with his unkempt appearance, there was no mistaking how attractive he was. He had delicate features for a man, which only put him more in the realm of beautiful. He looked around my age, which was confusing. Most people my age seemed more into avocado toast and yoga instead of acting as the Antichrist. 

I decided to brush it off and concentrate on my meal. Who was I to judge what he did on his free time? He wasn’t connected to me in any way, unlike to my parents. As long as it wasn’t hurting anyone. 

An hour went by and the potluck was coming to an end. Everyone was cleaning up and filing out. I stood at the entrance of the narrow room waiting for my parents to say their goodbyes. 

Madeline made her way over to stand by me, that crazed smile still plastered on her face. It gave me a small shiver up my spine. 

“Shae,” She started, “thank you again for coming.” 

“Uh, no problem. My folks really wanted me to meet the guest of honour…” I laughed awkwardly, inwardly praying she would leave me alone.

“Yes, about that. Michael wanted to invite you and your family over to my house tomorrow night. He’s staying with me until he gets back on his feet.” She said proudly.

I balked at this tidbit of information. The _Antichrist_ was staying with this woman because he needed to 'get on his feet'? How impressive. 

“W-well, that’s very nice…” I said, at a loss for words, trying to wrack my brain for a reason to decline.

“Yes, very nice. The highest honor, really.” She drawled. 

I nodded, “Definitely. I’m sure my parents would love to join you and Michael. Unfortunately, I have a few more essays to do for school to wrap up my last year.” 

_I mean, how can you argue with the importance of education?_

“School? Well, that’s a silly thing to worry about.” She chuckled, “Who would worry about school when the end of the world is so near?”

Again, I was at a loss for what to say. I just gave her an incredulous look. 

Thankfully, my parents chose that moment to interrupt us. 

“Madeline! It was a pleasure.” My father said. 

“Craig,” Madeline starts, turning her attention to him, “I was just telling Shae here how Michael was asking to have you over at mine for dinner tomorrow night.” 

“What?” My mother gasps. 

“Really? Us?” My father is just as disbelieving. 

I inwardly cringe at what I know they will say next.

“Of course!” They both chorus.

 _Of course_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow start, will be more Michael+OC next chapter xo


	3. Fear

_Michael pulled me flush against his body._

_My eyes never left his, and I was losing myself._

_He ran his fingers through my hair slowly, leaning in close, his lips just barely touching mine._

_“I just need someone right now.” He said, the words coming out in a half whine._

_My eyebrows knitted together, “I d-don’t understand.”_

_His expression hardened, the fingers in my hair tightening and making me flinch._

_“You will.” His voice turned dark, and he brought his lips down on mine in a bruising kiss._

 

I woke up gasping. 

It took me a moment to ground myself. I grabbed a hold of my duvet, my knuckles turning white from the pressure. 

Sunlight was trailing in through my open curtains and I was surprised to be on my bed, surrounded by all my pillows. The dream had felt so realistic, I could have sworn I’d been there, with Michael. 

Shame overwhelmed me and my cheeks grew hot as I realized I had soaked through my underwear. 

It wasn’t as if I’d never had sexually charged dreams before. Just none that had felt so authentic and none with someone who seemed so unlikely. 

I mean, c’mon, a guy posing as the Son of Satan? I don’t tend to go for the crazy ones. 

My hand touched my lips, and they felt somewhat sore. I could still feel his fingers coiled in my hair, pulling. How could a dream be so vivid?

I rubbed my face and groaned. I needed to get on with the day and then face the god-awful dinner that was to come. After the dream I just had, it was going to be ten times more stressful. 

I snatched my phone from my bedside table. I had a text from my friend Sebastian wanting to meet before class. We were both going to different universities and even though he would only be a state over, we wanted to plan out a whole summer of quality time together. 

I climbed out of bed and got myself ready. The dream was in the back of my mind the whole time, and I tried my best to shake it. 

I passed my parents on the way out, who were both seated at the kitchen table.

“Shae, sweetie,” My mother stopped me, “don’t forget about tonight! I have an outfit laid out for you.”

I let out a noise of exasperation, “Mom, I can dress myself just fine.”

“I know, but I just think tonight’s not a ripped jeans and sweatshirt kind of night.” She said jokingly. 

“Okay. Great. See you guys later.” I grumbled, heading out the door. I closed it behind me quickly, leaving them no room to chime in with anything else. 

I hopped in my car and drove to Te Aro, a café shop near school. As I pulled up, I could see Sebastian waiting at our usual table. I got out of my car and took a deep breath, feeling a lot more normal than I had in the last couple of days. If such a small distance away from my family could make me feel this refreshed, I could only imagine what the benefits of living in a different state would do, especially one all the way across the country. 

A bell rang when I opened the door to the café, alerting the barista to my presence. She waved at me and I gave her a smile. 

I plopped myself down across from Sebastian, which startled him away from his laptop screen. 

“You will _not_ believe the night I had.”

He sent me a comforting look, “Family issues, I assume?”

Sebastian and I had known each other since we were ten years old. He was my closest confidant and had experienced first-hand my parents’ absurdity. 

“You know it! Lately they’ve been putting an extra spoon of nonsense in their coffee, I swear.”

He shot me a look of empathy, “What did they do this time?”

“They made me go to church with them.” 

He winced, “Oh jeez, that’s rough. I thought they said they’d never make you go ever again?”

“Well, they did. And that’s not the worst of it. Apparently the supposed Antichrist has risen, who I had the pleasure to meet.” I said. 

“Oh? And how was that?” Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh. I didn't blame him. 

“He…he was young. And like, normal looking.” I said hesitantly. I didn’t feel like admitting to Sebastian that I found Michael attractive. 

“Normal?” He said, “Aren’t these people all about the dramatics?”

“That’s what I thought. You should have seen them though, blubbering around this guy like he was the centre of the universe.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Well, I guess to them, he is.” 

“Yep, and I have to go to dinner with him and my parents tonight.” I griped. 

“Ugh,” he touched my hand, “I’m sorry Shae, that sucks. But on the bright side, we’ll both be miles away from all this by the end of the summer.” 

Bless him for trying to make light of the situation. 

I gave him a sad smile, “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Okay, let’s brighten this vibe, shall we?” He exclaimed just as the barista came over to the table and place a hot drink topped with whipped cream in front of me. 

“I ordered you a mocha with whip.” He said, winking. 

“Awe thanks Seb, you’re the best.”

We made some plans about a camping trip we’d been hoping to go on this summer and geeked out over going to university. He was heading to Brown and we were going to try our best to see each other during the school year. 

The rest of the day went by too quickly. I mostly hopped from friend to friend, saying my goodbyes. There was a lot of _‘let’s hang out this summer!’_ thrown around – plans that would probably never come to fruition. 

I got home just in time to be the subject of my mother’s fretting. 

“Shae, why are you getting home so late?” She chided, “Madeline expects us to be at her house by six o’clock.”

“It’s only five right now, Mom,” I said annoyed, “We have plenty of time.”

She turned to me, a glazed, dreamy look in her eyes. 

“Why do you think he wants to see us?” She asked, but I had a feeling the question wasn’t totally directed at me. “We must be special in some way.”

Her gazed travelled through me, as if she was seeing something else other than her daughter. 

“Uh…yeah, no idea, Mom.” I mumbled. The look in her eyes was by far the creepiest I’d ever seen. 

She snapped out of it with a shake of her head, “Yes, well, w-we should get going.” She stuttered. 

_Weird._

I had thirty minutes to get ready, and I put on the outfit my mother had laid out for me. It wasn’t as bad as I expected. A black high collard, long sleeved dress that flowed down to my knees and black one inch heels. I styled my hair to the best of my ability and applied some makeup. 

The car ride was quiet. My parents’ nervousness seeping into the air, almost choking me. We parked in the driveway of the house, which was small and quaint. The lights were all on, but instead of making it look inviting, it came off as daunting. 

My parents all but leaped out of the car, skipping to the front door. I trailed behind, my stomach fluttering with unwanted excitement. 

Even though Michael was insane, he was _hot_. My dream had only solidified that fact. 

Madeline greeted us at the door, pulling my parents in for hugs, and to my surprise, squeezed my arm happily. 

“You look lovely, Shae.” She gleamed. 

She escorted us into the small dining room, where Michael was seated at the head of the table. 

Blue eyes met mine as we entered, only intensifying the fluttering. He was dressed in all black once again, but looked well-groomed. His hair framed his features beautifully, and I thought back to the image of his lips meeting mine. 

He smirked. 

My parents bowed, and murmured greetings in the form of “My lord.”

It was quiet and dense in the room as we took our seats. Once we had all settled in our spots, Michael crossed his fingers together in front of him. 

“Thank you all for coming tonight,” He said, giving us an assessing look, “Madeline has told me great things about how your family has served my father over the years. I just wanted to take the time to _personally_ get to know you.”

“We are honored that you’ve invited us to be in your presence.” My father said admiringly. 

“Yes,” Michael grinned, “Now tell me – what acts have you dedicated in my father’s favour recently?” 

_Straight to the point, I see._

As he asked this, Madeline came around, dropping plates of chicken and vegetables in front of each of us. I began to pick at my chicken with my fork, fully prepared to tune out the conversation.

“Well,” My mother began, “Craig and I purposely committed a hit and run of a young hitchhiker last fall.” She finished the sentence cheerily. 

I gasped at this, snapping my head to look at my mother, wide-eyed and mouth gapping. 

Michael’s attention shifted to me and his grin widened. He stared at me for a beat, a spark in his eyes.

“You were not aware?” He asked. Something in his voice told me he already knew the answer. 

“No.” I shook my head, horrified. 

I’d had no inkling my parents could do something so _appalling_. 

My mother gave me a lightly disgruntled look, “Shae hasn’t pledged herself to Satan _just_ yet. We are still hoping she comes around.” 

The tiny of glow of light I had left for my parents started to fade. 

_Who were these people?_

“And why haven’t you?” He inquired. His look was penetrating, as if he was looking into my very soul.

“I-I just haven’t. I have other beliefs.” I stammered stupidly, wanting to take the heat off me as soon as possible, whilst still trying to wrap my head around the new information.

He stayed silent for a minute and then nodded, “I see.” 

I thought that would be the end of it, but he turned to my parents and Madeline.

“Can I have a few minutes alone with Shae?”

Everyone in the room stilled. 

My heart raced rapidly; I could have sworn it was audible. 

Madeline was still gleaming, not at all surprised by the request. My parents took a moment to collect themselves but once they did they shot me an apprehensive look. 

“Certainly…” My father let out slowly, still making no movement to leave. 

“Well, c’mon then! I’ll show you to the living room. I have some really good scotch I want to break out anyways.” Madeline said impatiently but with a laugh.

This broke my parents out of their shock and they stood. My mother glanced at me with worry before being hurried out of the room. 

Ironically, my sense of security left the room with my parents. 

Michael leaned back in his chair, remaining silent and observant. My body felt stiff, and I chose to keep my eyes on the plate of food before me. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke. 

“What are these other beliefs?” His voice cut through the silence like a knife. 

I looked up, trying to meet his stare. Honestly, there was no reason for me to be afraid of him. 

He was nothing more than a boy with fanciful ideas of evil. 

But then again, that’s what I had thought about my parents. 

“I just believe there are other things in life than worshipping something that isn’t real.” I tried to keep my voice calm. 

He shot me a look of anger, his features changing quickly to displeasure. 

“You don’t believe my father is _real_?” He lashed out, offended. He leaned forward, his hands on the table. 

“W-well no. I mean, why would I?” I reached inside me for some semblance of courage, “Where’s the proof?”

I always prided myself on being sensible. I believed in science and evolution. I believed in things that showed evidence of existence and a history. I shouldn’t have to debate with someone about these views if I didn’t want to. 

I cursed my parents for making me come tonight. 

Instead of a come-back, Michael stood from his chair. He sauntered around the table to stand behind me. I tried to turn to look at him, but found that I couldn’t move. My whole body was frozen. I started to panic. 

_What the double fuck._

I felt his breath on the side of my face as he dipped close to my ear. 

“I _am_ the proof.” He hissed. 

I tried again to move, but still, I was stuck. 

Michael chuckled, “Sorry, did you want to leave?” 

My chair was jerked to face him without Michael having moved a finger. He looked down at me, clearly amused. 

“Why can’t I move?” Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes. I tried to squirm again but what ever it was holding me to the spot was a solid force. 

“Because I don’t want you to.” He cooed, bringing a hand up to brush through my hair. His fingers intertwined and pulled. 

“Did you enjoy the dream last night?”

My mind reeled. This couldn’t be real.

I didn’t say anything, instead letting tears fall freely down my cheeks. Doubt started to seep into my mind. 

Maybe I had been wrong all along. For the first time, I felt real fear of the unknown. 

“I think you’re interesting, Shae.” Michael said, letting his grip on my hair go and caressing my cheek. “I think I’m going to have fun getting to know you.” 

Alarm had fully set within me and I tried with all my might to stand. After a few attempts, I choked up and accepted the weight. 

“I just want to leave.” I cried softly. I felt like a blubbering, pitiful mess. 

Only a few minutes alone with this guy and I was already feeling helpless and mislead. 

“You know-” He ignored me, “I just lost someone very close to me.” His eyes sagged a little at this, sadness flowing over his delicate features. I was starting to see that he was a clutter of emotions; he was all over the place. He was unhinged and volatile.

He stared at me intensely for a few moments, his eyes glassy as he studied my face. 

“I don’t know what to do. My father won’t talk to me and I just d-don’t know.” He sounded lost. 

_Why was he telling me all this?_

“I don’t know what to say,” I said desperately, “Please, just let me move.” 

He shook his head, moving his hand down to my collar bone. 

“You seem like you would be a good distraction.” At this, I gained control of my body. I jumped up, the chair behind me falling to the floor. I backed myself away from Michael, putting as much distance between him and I. 

“What the fuck _are_ you?” I yelled. My eyes darted at the opening that led to the front door like a caged animal. 

He rolled his eyes, “Are you serious?” 

I lifted my head high, again summoning all the courage I had and wiping my face of the tears.

“I’m leaving. I don’t care what you and my parents do anymore. **Fuck** this shit.” I strode towards the exit, not caring that I had to pass him. It was the only way out and I needed to get as far away from here as I could to sort out what was happening. My parents could party in hell for all I cared.

He didn’t make a move to stop me, instead sliding aside to let me pass him. I didn’t look back, scared that he would change his mind and perform some more devil magic shit again. 

“I’ll see you later, Shae.” He drawled loudly. I slammed the door shut, but it did not muffle the sound of his laughter.


	4. Monster

I walked home. I didn’t care that it was dark out or that it was raining. I had left my jacket at Madeline’s house, but I was unfazed. The thoughts running around in my mind were enough to keep me warm. 

In fact, I felt over heated. 

My veins were hot with rage. I was angry and confused. 

How did he do that? There had to be an alternative explanation. Maybe I had imagined it.

I didn’t want to face that I was wrong. My stubbornness wanted to take control and overshadow the events that had just passed. I kept trying to find a loop hole to his magic. 

Maybe he slipped something in the food to make me feel paralyzed? Was there an invisible string that moved my chair on its’ own?

I crossed my arms tighter around me, tears of frustration falling from my eyes. I had to start thinking about what I was going to do with my parents. Disown them? Was that even a _thing_? It was rare you’d hear about children disowning their own parents. But what else could I do? They were murderers. Underneath all of the cheery, polite façade were two really abhorrent people. 

They probably didn’t even care that I’d left Madeline’s house. 

I reached my home after forty minutes and ran up to my bedroom. I was at a loss of what to do, and had the urge to pack up my things. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialled Sebastian’s number. 

The line rang twice before he picked up. 

“Hey Shae, what’s up?”

“S-Seb,” I started, my voice cracking, “I need somewhere to stay.”

The line was quiet for a beat.

“W-what? What’s wrong?” His tone filled with concern. I took a deep breath, more tears flowing down my face. 

“I-I can’t explain right now.” I didn’t even know where to start. “I just really need to get out of here. Now.”

“Okay, yeah, sure.” He sputtered, “Come over whenever you’re ready. I’ll make up the guest room for you.” 

My heart warmed at my best friend’s understanding, “Thanks. I’ll see you soon.”

I shoved a bunch of clothing and essentials into an overnight bag. I really didn’t know what running to my best friend’s house would accomplish. My parents knew Sebastian, and that was the first place they’d look for me. I just needed someone to talk to, and to be comforted by. 

I never wanted to see Michael again. The dinner had shaken me to the core, and stirred up questions that I couldn’t answer and that irked me. 

I grabbed my bag and was descending the stairs when I heard the front door open. 

“Shae? Are you here?” My father’s voice rung out. 

The flight instinct kicked in full force, making me shuffle back up the stairs quietly. I wasn’t prepared to face my parents. 

“Shae, sweetie?” My mother this time. 

For the second time tonight, I felt like a caged animal. My mind was going through all the possible escape options and finally landed on my bedroom window. I was on the second floor, but I could jump down from the silver birch tree. Honestly, I would jump out of the window, no tree, if it meant not seeing my parents. 

I made my way to my bedroom and closed the door softly. 

I opened the window as discreetly as I could, and extended my arm out of the window, dropping my overnight bag outside. I looked back at my closed door, glaring at it as if my parents were in place of the painted white wood. 

I lifted myself out of the window, and maneuvered onto the tree, slipping down to the ground. I grabbed my bag and ran to my car, fully aware that the start of the engine would alert my parents to my fleeing. 

I could see them through the window. Both were in a conversation, looks of concern on their faces. I slammed my car door, and started the engine, waiting for the whips of their heads in my direction. 

They both turned, looking straight at me. In turn, I glared at them. I put as much hurt and anger into my expression – I wanted them to know. 

I ripped out of the driveway and high tailed it to Sebastian’s house. His parents were probably going to have a lot of questions. I couldn’t tell them the truth. Who would believe that I ran away from home because my parents were murdering Satanists? The Bremeys were friendly, upstanding people who contributed to our society. 

At least, that was the image they maintained. 

I pulled into the driveway of Sebastian’s house and cut the engine. I sat there in the silence for a few moments, trying to cease the buzzing in my mind and the tears falling from my eyes. After a couple of deep breaths, I climbed out, wanting the refuge of a warm bed and a hug. 

Sebastian opened the door after the first two knocks. 

He didn’t say anything, just stepped aside to let me in. Thankfully, there was no sign of his parents as I made my way to the kitchen. 

I perched myself on a stool by the counter as Sebastian poured me a cup of tea. He placed the cup in front of me, a questioning look on his face. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

I looked up at him, my unsteady reserve crumbling slightly. “I…I don’t know where to start…My parents-” I was cut off by him grabbing my hands in his. 

“No need to say any more.” He said, shaking his head, a hint of anger on his face. “Whatever they did, I’m sure it was irresponsible. Your parents are a piece of work.” 

He didn’t know the half of it. And to be honest, I was reluctant to tell him. One side of me wanted to vent, but the other side knew that even though my parents were monstrous, they were still _my parents_. I hated to admit that I didn’t have the heart to put them in jail. 

And who knew how far Michael’s powers reached? What if I put Sebastian in danger by telling him the truth? I couldn’t even stomach the thought. 

“They really are. The dinner was obviously horrible.” I sighed, deciding to give him the PG version, “Our hosts were worse than my parents have ever been. Michael just gave me…a bad vibe.” 

“The creepy wannabe Antichrist gave you a weird vibe?” He chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. I shot him a half-hearted annoyed look, my lips turning upwards into a small smile. I was grateful to have a friend that could bring me out of the worst emotional places with little effort. 

“Yeah, figures, right?” I laughed, my skin stretching uncomfortably from my smile. 

“Let’s get you settled.” He patted my hands and let go, “I’ll get a movie going and we can pig out on junk food. If you want to tell me what happened, I’m here to listen. Otherwise, let’s just relax.” 

I stared at him meaningfully, tears threatening to spill again, “Thank you.” 

We spent the night watching _A Land Before Time_ and I explained in more depth my meeting with Michael. I didn’t mention any of the paralysis or chair tricks out of fear of seeming crazy like my parents. I’d decided it was in everyone’s best interest that I didn’t divulge in the whole truth.

After a few hours, I felt somewhat sane again. Sebastian’s parents had been out for dinner, but once they had returned, they joined us in some light conversation. They – bless their souls – didn’t pry into my sudden appearance in their home. 

I had deliberately left my phone in my bag, not wanting to see the inevitable calls from either of my parents. After my nighttime routine, I dug it out of my bag, taking in the fifteen missed calls from my mother. She had also texted me after calling me had failed. 

_Sweetie, come home please_  
_Your dad and I just want to talk_  
_xoxo_

Fat chance at that happening. 

Sebastian’s house had grown silent, everyone having retired to bed for the night. I slipped on my pajamas and walked over to the window the draw the curtains. 

As I reached for the fabric, my breath caught. 

Standing outside, shadowed in the dark, was a lone figure. A streetlight illuminated his features, and I could see the cruelty in his blue eyes as he grinned up at me. 

_Was I in the plot of horror movie?_

I pulled the curtain closed, dropping down to the ground as if it would conceal me from the monster outside. 

_He wouldn’t dare come in here, would he?_

I scrambled up, running to the bedroom door and locking it silently. I prayed that he had some sense to not storm the home of an unsuspecting family. My whole body was rigid as I made my way back over to the window, hyperventilating as I decided whether of not to sneak another peak outside. 

Curiosity got the better of me, and I moved the curtain marginally. 

Michael’s gaze caught mine immediately, his grin widening more. He started walking toward the house. 

“Fuck.” I let out under my breath. 

Anger and anxiety overwhelmed me. Whatever Michael had planned, I was sure it wasn’t with the greatest intentions, considering he was willing to interrupt the quiet night of a family. Clearly, everyone in the house was sleeping, all of the lights were turned off. 

Was he going to ring the bell and wake everyone? What would they say to the intrusion? Would they blame me? 

Questions raced through my head, every scenario playing out at lightning speed. None of them ending pleasantly. 

But one question stood out from all the others. 

_Was he going to hurt them?_

Fear for Sebastian and his family filled me. I reached deep inside me and grabbed on to the small sliver of courage I had left and walked to the door. My fingers slipped as I unlocked it. 

The hallway was dark, and I squinted my eyes to find the top of the stairs. 

I took a deep breath, unsure if I was voluntarily descending to my death. There was no way around it, I reasoned. 

I slinked down the stairs as secretly as I could, hoping to God that no one would hear my stirring. 

I all but ran to the front door, still riding on the courage and the inflating anger I felt. I didn’t care how scared Michael made me feel, he had no right to waltz over to my best friend’s house to spook me. 

I opened the door, wincing at the noise it made. A gust of cold air entered the house before I shut it behind me. 

For a second, I didn’t register Michael’s form sat on the porch swing. The porch was dark, and his clothing blended impeccably. 

I met his smirk with a scowl, my body advancing towards him with a mind of its own. 

“What are you doing here?” I hissed low. 

His icy eyes glinted, “Well, you left so fast, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” His voice was mocking. 

“Fuck you!” I shot back, “Get out of here! I want nothing to do with you and your posey of _freaks_.” My tone was becoming more hysterical. The fact that he could sit there calmly while he invaded my life tipped me over the edge. 

He feigned a look of hurt, “After all the effort I put into finding you tonight, you want me to leave?” 

“I don’t ca-” I started, but halted as my eyebrow knotted together, “Wait, how _did_ you find me?” 

“I have my ways.” Was his reply, as he patted the space on the porch swing beside him. “Sit.” 

“No!” I said incredulously. He sighed impatiently. 

“Please, sit. I don’t want to have to make you.” 

I crossed my arms over my chest, unmoving. Michael rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair. An unexpected urge filled me, wanting to feel my own fingers stroking his blond locks. 

I shook my head, banishing the thoughts in disgust. _What was wrong with me?_

His lips curved upwards, making me believe, once again, that he could read my mind. Heat flowed to my cheeks. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot.” He said, leaning back and folding his arms together. The coldness had left his eyes, and he looked tired. The image of his desperation from my dream came back to me. 

“You think?” I raised an eyebrow, “What do you want? What are you doing here?” 

“I told you,” He said through gritted teeth, “I need a distraction.” 

I let out a noise of exasperation, “And? You think stalking me and scaring me half to death is going to provide this distraction?” 

“That, and other things.” He chuckled. He flicked his wrist in a quick motion. I let out a squeaked as my body was swept to sit beside him. 

My heart rate jumped higher. 

_Not again._

I braced myself for an assault, but found that my body was still my own and I could still move freely. I pushed myself as far away from him as I could. 

This only made him laugh as he scooted closer beside me. 

His eyes roamed my face, searching. We were quiet for a minute before his hand was reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of my face. I recoiled. 

"Don't touch me." I spat. 

He smirked, his eyes hooded, "You don't really mean that." 

I remained silent, deciding that few words from me were better. I wasn't about to admit to him that his touches brought on lascivious thoughts in me. I wasn't even willing to admit it to myself. 

"There's some sin in you, Shae." This time, his smile seemed genuine. "You just need to embrace it." 

"I don't care what you think." I rebuked, "Just leave me the fuck alone." 

His face fell at this, the smile turning into a glower. 

“Your parents are faithful servants of mine. When you left, they made that very clear.” In the close proximity, it was hard to ignore the hypnotic aspect of his voice. 

“They gave me their full consent to do with you as I please.”

**What?**

My eyes widened, my shock at his words evident on my face. 

“Does that surprise you, Shae?” He asked coolly. "I just wanted to give you fair warning." 

“I-I- I don’t understand.” I was hit with the stabbing pain of betrayal. A tightening started to form inside my chest, leaving me feeling crushed. 

“No matter,” He teased, “It’ll all make sense soon.” 

He stood up, sending me a wink, “Don’t try and run away again. I’ll find you.” 

Memories of my childhood permeated my thoughts. My father looking under my bed for ghouls and assuring me nothing could hurt me. My mother cradling me in her arms after a bad dream. 

I barely noticed Michael leaving, my attention fully on the fact that my parents didn’t care to protect me from the monster that he was. 

Rather, they invited him to play with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update! Been a crazy month! xo


End file.
